VA - Agora e Para Sempre
by jssicaMiranda
Summary: Continuação imaginária do último livro (Last Sacrifice) da Academia de Vampiros
1. Chapter 1

**UM**

A cerimónia de coroação tinha acabado e tinha corrido tudo bem, Lisa estava muito mais calma e confiante com os progressos das últimas horas. Ela tinha-se tornado a nova rainha Mori, o que lhe permitiria salvar o nome da sua família de desgraça devido aos seus últimos devaneios comigo, ela era uma das últimas da linhagem Dragomir tinha de manter o nome de sua família puro e limpo, e isso também lhe dava finalmente a oportunidade de mudar tudo aquilo que ela e nós achávamos que estava mal e era prejudicial nas leis Mori, ela finalmente podia fazer o que achava mais correto para o bem do seu povo e até mesmo dos Dhampirs, porque aquela última lei aprovada pelo concelho antes da rainha Tatiana ter sido assassinada era realmente uma merda. Como era possível haver alguém que concordasse e encontrasse motivos para enviar Dhampirs com apenas 16 anos para a frente das batalhas contra os Strigoi? Eles não são brincadeira nenhuma, mesmo depois de ter morto mais Strigoi do que realmente eu me lembro eu continuo a acha-los super perigosos e letais.

Só de me lembrar o que tinha acontecido ao Dimitri à uns meses atrás causava-me calafrios. Ele que era um dos guerreiros mais temidos do mundo Mori tinha lutado para defender a nossa escola do último ataque dos Strigoi e liderado a missão de resgate aos Mori e Dhampirs que tinham sido levados nesse mesmo ataque, e o facto de ele ser um excelente guerreiro, sábio e super focado não o impediu de ser apanhado por um Strigoi que o atacou e transformou num daqueles monstros odiosos. Foi um dos piores momentos da minha vida, quando vi aquele monstro odioso loiro em cima do Dimitri só desejei poder estaca-lo e envia-lo para o inferno, mas se eu tivesse ficado lá, nem que fosse só para tirar o Strigoi de cima dele a esta hora eu seria uma daquelas coisas sem alma.

Os meses seguintes a esse acontecimento foram uma enchente de agonia, deixei a minha melhor amiga Lisa à sua sorte na escola onde tinha prometido acompanha-la e protege-la até à morte, mas deixei a, deixei a para procurar o homem que eu amava, deixei a para procurar, perseguir e matar o Dimitri. O que apesar de ter sido os meus planos acabou por se virar contra mim, eu acabei por ser procurada, perseguida e quase morta pelo Dimitri até a umas semanas atrás quando ele teve a brilhante ideia de raptar a Lisa e o Christian e por consequência acabar por matar um monte de guerreiros e tudo isso só para me atrair e me matar, como se já não bastasse o monte de pessoas inocentes que ele matou no casino em Las Vegas enquanto me perseguia a mim e aos meus amigos.

Aquele homem parecia estar mesmo empenhado em tirar-me a vida e se eu não o conhecesse tão bem diria que era verdade, mas naquela altura ele não era o meu Dimitri, era apenas uma coisa sem alma que vagueava pela terra apenas em busca de sangue, poder e de mim. E como eu enquanto ele me manteve presa num quarto luxuoso e me cobria de jóias e roupas caras, não cedi quando ele "gentilmente", isto é, enquanto ele me mordia e sugava o meu sangue o que me deixava fraca e drogada o suficiente para implorar por mais deixando-me disposta a tudo para sentir os dentes dele cravados no meu pescoço, mas mesmo assim eu não cedi e não deixei que ele me transformasse no que para ele seria uma máquina impiedosa que faria tudo para o satisfazer. Eu nunca me transformaria numa daquelas coisas e eu sabia que ele também não queria ser uma daquelas coisas por isso é que eu o persegui e tentei matar, mas percebi que o meu esforço tinha sido em vão quando recebi a minha estaca vinda da Rússia num envelope onde ele me disse que me ia perseguir até me matar.

"Estás assim tão longe como parece?" Dimitri falou de uma maneira tão calma enquanto me abraçou inesperadamente por trás afastando todas aquelas lembranças más de quando me tinham privado do seu amor.

Se eu não conhecesse tão bem aquela voz cheia de amor e aquele toque inigualável eu provavelmente teria saltado e agarrado na minha estaca pronta para estaquear quem quer que me tivesse assustado. Pois eu tornei-me um bocado 'assustadiça'… digamos que viver num país que não era o meu e andar a ser perseguida por monstros sem alma não é propriamente reconfortante e calmante juntado com tudo o que já vivi antes desta merda toda.

"Estava longe o suficiente para não conseguir detetar a tua aproximação" virei-me para ele e encostei a minha cabeça no peito dele enquanto ele me acarinhava e brincava com o meu cabelo que ele tanto adorava solto, mas hoje devido à ocasião tive de o prender para as minhas marcas molnija.

"Hum Rosemarie Hathaway distraída o suficiente para não dar pela minha chegada? Será que está a tornar-se distraída e descuidada?" Eu podia estar a tornar-me tudo menos isso, e nesse mesmo instante fui capaz de voltar a fazer o que levei um ano inteiro a consegui fazer pela primeira vez. Olhei para ele com um ar destemido de quem tinha acabado de aceitar a provocação e num um segundo pulo no chão sem ele quase perceber o que lhe tinha acontecido.

"E agora quem é que é distraído e descuidado Dimitri Belikov?" e de repente algo bateu com força no meu peito e me deito abaixo, como se me tivessem sugado todas as energias do corpo, e eu caí redonda no chão e perdi os sentidos.

Quando voltei a mim estava no quarto onde eu e Dimitri temos passado as noites desde que fui baleada. Olhei à minha volta, ainda com alguma dificuldade em focar para não ver tudo a andar à roda, encontrei três rostos conhecidos, Lisa e Christian. Estavam os dois a olhar para mim com expressões mistas e de certa forma estavam a assustar-me um bocado.

Lisa estava ao meu lado a segurar a minha mão, encarava-me com uma expressão de preocupação, amor e choque. Choque? Choque porquê? Eu própria estava mesmo a começar a ficar assustada com os meus amigos, se o objetivo deles era reconfortar-me e ajudar-me a sentir melhor, estavam a passar completamente ao lado. Olhe para trás dela e vi o Christian e foi aí que tudo piorou, ele mal me encarava e quando o fazia, fazia o de uma maneira que magoava ambos, eu consegui ver nele que ele estava magoado comigo, não consegui perceber o motivo mas desconfiava, mas o problema é que ele também parecia magoado com ele próprio não sei bem porquê mas estava, e eles estavam mesmo a começar a assustar-me e não era pouco.

"O que é que aconteceu? Como é que eu vim aqui parar?" eu sabia como é que tinha ido ali parar, quer dizer mais ou menos... Eu lembro-me de ter deitado o Dimitri ao chão e de sentir uma dor no peito bastante forte e de seguida perdi os sentidos até agora... Mas até agora quando? Que horas seriam?

Tentei sentar-me para conseguir visualizar as janelas mas algo forte bateu-me de novo no peito o que me fez encolher-me de dor e apertar o meu peito contra mim mesma.

"Não te mexas, não faças força nem te tentes levantar" a voz dela trazia me conforto mas ao mesmo tempo preocupação, o tom não estava normal, mostrava amor e choque. Choque Porquê?

"O que se passa? O que se passa comigo? porque é que estou com dores e mal me consigo mexer?" Terei sido baleada outra vez? meu Deus essa ideia era quase como uma flecha que me atingia. Terá alguém tentado fazer-me mal por vingança ou algo do género? Ou aos meus amigos.

"Onde está o Dimitri?" tentei mexer-me na esperança de o conseguir ver em algum lugar no quarto mas nada. Onde é que ele estava? Porque é que ele não estava aqui comigo? O que é que se está a passar?

"Ele está com a Drª. Olendzki" Ela olhou para o Christian e deu-lhe um olhar que dizia para ele ter cuidado com o que iria dizer a seguir.

"A Drª. Dr. Olendzki está a recolher algumas informações necessárias para perceber o que se passa contigo" disse ele meio a lutar contra a palavra 'informações' o que me suou muito suspeito e não fui capaz de não olhar para ele de olhos semicerrados.

"Vocês são capazes de me explicar o que se está a passar?" Paciência nunca foi o meu forte e calma muito menos e eu estava a perder a pouca que ainda me restava, não é que eu lhes fosse bater ou algo do género, mas mesmo com estas dores no peito eu era bem capaz de me arrastar para onde quer que tivesse de ir para obter respostas, e esta ideia deixou-me um bocado inquieta e perturbada, o que me deve ter denunciado.

Lisa levantou-se da cama e sussurrou algo ao Christian que o fez engolir em seco e assentir, virou-se para mim com um sorriso esperançoso e uma voz cheia de amor que me fez esquecer a minha ideia maluca.

"Eu vou ter de me ausentar para bem, cuidar de alguns preparativos e precauções que devem ser tomadas" eu franzi "ei eu sou uma rainha agora, o dever chama-me e à coisas às quais eu não posso fugir" a sua voz agora era um pouco séria, o que me fez lembrar que ela estava nesta posição por minha causa, ela era a nova rainha Mori porque eu tinha pedido aos meus amigos para a elegerem para nos dar mais tempo. Era algo que não estava nos planos dela nem nos nossos, e desconfio que mesmo sabendo que era para o bem de todo o seu povo, Lisa ainda não estava disposta a isso, não de livre vontade.

"Sem problema, hm eu vou ficar aqui sozinha certo?" disse eu esperançosa de que o que havia dito era verdade, e me daria tempo e oportunidade de tentar descobrir o que se estava a passar.

"Não, o Christian vai ficar contigo para te fazer companhia e ajudar caso necessites de algo" disse ela olhando para ele e ele, bem ele brindou-nos com um sorriso que dizia 'no que é que eu me fui meter'. Muito bem, agora eu estava a precisar de uma babá e não sabia? Eu ia começar a protestar mas percebi que não ia valer a pena.

"Hm ok, vai ser bom ter alguém que me faça companhia seja durante o tempo que for" e sorri para ele, sabendo que me devia ter esforçado mais pois ele deu a entender que tinha descoberto o desagrado escondido no meu sorriso mas mesmo assim não me denunciou.

Lisa tinha acabado de beijar o Christian e preparava-se para se despedir de mim quando eu a interrompi.

"Quando é que posso ver o Dimitri? Quer dizer quando é que ele estará disponível?" queria ter soado o mais normal e despreocupada possível, mas acho que não foi bem isso que aconteceu dado a resposta dela.

"Rose, ele virá assim que o deixarem vir, ele está mesmo com a Drª. Olendzki, estão a conversar e checar apenas algumas coisas para termos a certeza do que se passa contigo" um calafrio passou pelo meu corpo "não precisas de te preocupar, ele está bem não se passa nada com ele." Eu conseguia ver a verdade nas palavras dela, não precisava de nenhum laço mental entre nós para perceber que ela estava mesmo a ser sincera comigo e isso trouxe-me outra dúvida, o que raio se estava a passar comigo.

"Fica bem e comporta-te, não me faças ter de vir aqui prender-te à cama, as instruções dos médicos foram bem claras, nada de irritações, esforços e maluquices." Médicos? Ela realmente tinha dito a palavra no plural?

"Daqui por algumas horas deve de vir cá um médico para te examinar e ver como te sentes, até lá sempre podes falar com o Christian, sinto que vocês tem muito para falar." Eu e ele tocamos olhares e eu senti tensão e vergonha a fluir nos olhos dele, e ele deve ter reparado porque me virou a cara e encarou a Lisa. "Qualquer coisa que aconteça eu arranjo maneira de te dizer" e sorriu, ela sorriu de volta para ele e depois olhou-me e disse:

"Vai correr tudo bem, e nós vamos estar aqui para o precisares, agora e para sempre."

Após a saída da Lisa o quarto ficou em silêncio, um silêncio que era um bocado desconfortável. Eu e o Christian não éramos melhores amigos mas dava-mo nos muito bem, houve uma altura, durante o teste de campo, que eu tive de ser guardiã dele e isso tinha-nos aproximado, descobri que por detrás das piadas dele ele muitas das vezes percebia o que eu sentia e até compreendia algumas das minhas atitudes mais loucas, mas agora, agora parecia haver uma barreira transparente entre nós vinda não sei de onde mas preste a descobrir.

"Christian eu...", e de repente ele falou por cima de mim o que me deixou bastante perplexa porque quem tinha aquela atitude geralmente era eu.

"Pára Rose, eu não te posso dizer nada porque eu não sei de nada e..."

E foi então que eu decidi acalmá-lo, visto que não estava a gostar do tom de aflição na voz dele e queria mesmo mesmo perceber o que se estava a passar connosco. Pus toda a calma que pude na minha voz e falei apenas um pouco mais alto do que ele, para não ser mal interpretada.

"Christian, eu não te vou fazer perguntas sobre o meu estado, apesar de estar bastante curiosa e com um pouco de medo, mas não."

"Na não me vais perguntar nada?" e ele estava a caminhar para mais perto de mim.

"Não, pelo menos não sobre o meu estado de saúde." ele franziu, "acho que há coisas mais importantes para falarmos." ele olhou-me nos olhos e percebeu do que é que eu estava a falar.

"Rose, não há nada para falar, a minha tia fez asneira, a minha tia fez merda a sério e agora está a pagar por isso, não está a ter nada que não mereça." mesmo com aquela frontalidade toda com conseguia ver a dor e sofrimento nos seus olhos, a sua postura era impecável, sentado na beira da cama de cabeça erguida e com uma cara quase sem expressão mas os seus olhos, os seus olhos não mentiam... Pus a minha mão em cima da dele e disse o que me veio do coração.

"Desculpa."

Ele ficou perplexo e com uma admiração extrema, ainda com a mão dele na minha "desculpa pelo quê? A minha tia é que fez merda e incriminou-te para se safar, ela é que devia ter sido presa desde início. Ela estragou a tua vida, manchou o teu nome e..." Apertei a minha mão o que me fez soltar um gemido pelo mau estar que me causava fazer força, o que o fez calar-se e dar-me oportunidade de me explicar.

"Eu não podia tê-lo feito ali à frente de todos, não podia ter-te exposto... Eu devia ter-te contado antes de lançar aquela bomba perante todo o governo Mori, eu... eu lamento..." E apercebi-me que estava a corar porque senti lágrimas a escorrerem-me pelo rosto. Eu podia querer desmascarar a Tasha, podia querer limpar o meu nome mas não queria de maneira nenhuma magoar o Christian, ele era importante para mim, sentia-me no dever de o proteger quase tanto como Lisa e além disso ele era o namorado dela e eu também não a queria ver triste nem a sentir-se impotente por ele estar como estava e ela não poder fazer nada para o ajudar...

Ele soltou a mão dele da minha e pôs as mãos dele no meu rosto suportando o, sorriu para mim e eu vi um Christian que nunca tinha visto, não através dos meus próprios olhos.

"A Lisa tem razão, tu consegues mesmo ser surpreendente... mesmo com tudo a desabar em cima de ti tu consegues ser compreensível e pôr o rancor de lado."

"Pena que não é sempre!" disse eu tentando soar séria mas ele ignorou-me e continuou.

"O que a minha ti fez não tem perdão, de maneira nenhuma! E depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de tudo pelo que tu passaste, tu mais do que ninguém precisas de paz e sossego à tua volta, precisas de deixar que os outros cuidem de ti nem que seja por uma vez na vida. E não tens de te preocupar comigo, fizeste o que tiveste de fazer para o bem de todos." e sorriu.

"Quem tem de cuidar de vocês sou eu! A guardiã aqui sou eu!" Eu já mal conseguia manter a calma de tão emotiva que estava "O meu dever é levar com toda a merda em cima e proporcionar-vos o mais perto possível de uma vida feliz e perfeita! Vocês estão em primeiro lugar!"

Ele parou de sorrir e encarou-me.

"Nem sempre os mais importantes são quem se julga ser. Antes de tentares cuidar de nós tens de cuidar de ti para seres capaz de o fazer e dar o melhor de ti por nós."

Então era isso? O que eu faço não era bom o suficiente? Eu não era boa o suficiente?

"Olha Christian eu sei que ultimamente não tenho estado no meu melhor mas tu sabes, tu já me viste em situações complicadas e sabes que eu não hesitaria uma única vez em saltar para a frente do que fosse para vos proteger"

Ele olho para mim com um ar de desagrado misturado com alguma piada "Eu nunca diria que tu não dás o teu melhor por nós porque eu sei que tu dás mais do que isso, sempre deste mais do que podias por nós e acredita, nós estamos-te muito gratos mas agora é tempo de parares um bocado e teres descanso, o descanso que mereces e precisas mais do que nunca" descanso que que preciso mais do que nunca? mas do que é que ele estava a falar? "agora precisas do teu espaço e do teu tempo e nós vamos dar-to e vamos estar aqui para o que precisares!" Pronto chega de mistério, perdi a paciência!

"Christian és capaz de me explicar do que raio estas a falar? Eu posso estar cheia de dores e mal disposta e enjoada e tudo mas... Espera aí eu estou mal disposta e enjoada desde quando?" E uma náusea horrível passou pelo meu estômago e de seguida subiu para a minha garganta... Não é bem isto que eu costumo sentir quando sei que um Strigoi está perto mas se não é isso o que será?  
>O Christian estava a começar a ficar com uma cara muito estranha, estava quase pálido a olhar para mim.<p>

"Chega-me o balde do lixo depressa! Quero vomitar!" Foi quase tão rápido como as bolas de fogo que ele costuma atirar contra os inimigos. "Eu comi alguma coisa estragada e não dei conta?" Eu costumo ter os sentidos muito apurados mesmo quando se trata de comida, mais uma das boas coisas de ser Dhampir. A cara dele estava agora completamente branca, aterrorizado, em pânico quase e nem uma palavra tinha dito desde que eu me comecei a sentir realmente indisposta.

A náusea estava a passar e eu estava a começar a sentir-me melhor. Respirei fundo e acalmei-me.

"Christian Ozera, podes fazer o favor de me dizer o que se passa comigo!" E lá se foi a calma. Eu estava no meu direito de estar chateada, eu estava no meu direito de gritar, ou pelo menos achava que estava até sentir outra pontada no peito que me fez fazer uma careta.

"Eu não, eu não sei! Eu só sei que não podes andar aí aos gritos, foi tudo o que nos disseram, não te podes enervar nem chatear, nem fazer força"

"Ou seja não posso ser eu mesma" Tentei soar o mais séria possível mas acho que parecia mais chateada do que outra coisa "Eu só quero saber o que se passa por favor" Eu choraminguei não para ele ceder mas porque estranhamente estava a ficar com uma vontade enorme de chorar. Eu não me lembro de ser assim tão sensível... Bem mas agora também não tinha tempo para ponderar sobre isso, Eu tinha de descobrir o que se estava a passar!

"Christian se não sabes o que se passa chama alguém que saiba ou eu mesma me levanto desta cama e vou procurar alguém que me dê informações nem que eu tenha de soquear até obter resposta."

"Gostava muito de te ver fazer isso principalmente nesse estado." Ambos olhamos para a porta e vimos o Dimitri ali parado a olha para mim. Ele parecia calmo mas mesmo assim percebi que havia algo que ele estava a tentar esconder.

"Não era bem o que eu estava à espera, a Lisa disse que viria alguém para a observar dentro de pouco tempo mas acho que tu me podes ajudar melhor que ninguém." Disse o Christian enquanto apontava para mim com a cabeça.

"Ela tem sido muito chata? Persistente?" O Dimitri continuava a olhar para mim mesmo enquanto falava para o Christian.

"Pode-se dizer que está a ser ela mesma." e Christian brindou-me com um sorriso. "Mas nem tudo tem sido um mar de rosas." Dimitri endureceu e encarou o Christian.

"Ela sentiu-se mal?" Ele estava tenso e com uma expressão séria e preocupada.

"Ela, bem, ela vomitou... E sentiu algumas pontadas no peito..." A cara dele estava outra vez pálida mas a do Dimitri, bem essa metia medo, ele estava preocupado e ao mesmo tempo agoniado e aquilo tudo estava a deixar-me super passada e assustada.

"Importam-se de parar de fazer de conta que eu não estou aqui e dizem-me que merda é que se está a passar?!" Eu tentei não berrar mas foi um esforço em vão, estava tão irritada e sentia-me tão frustrada... E lá veio outra vez a vontade de chorar. O Dimitri olhou para mim e a sua expressão mudou, agora transmitia preocupação e amor, mas ainda havia algo que ele me tentava esconder.

"Christian podes ir eu agora fico com ela, obrigada." Ele brindou o com um sorriso bastante caloroso e genuíno.

"De nada, foi bom falar contigo Rose" e olhou para mim e sorriu, e vi nos olhos dele carinho e preocupação. Mas porque raio é tanta preocupação? "Depois ou eu ou a Lisa passaremos aqui para ver como te sentes, as melhoras e se precisares de algo avisa."

"Obrigada, foi bom ter-te como companhia e bem, falar contigo para deitar muita coisa cá para fora." Sorri.

Ele sorriu-nos e saiu do quarto.

Agora era só eu e o Dimitri, será que era agora que eu ia saber o que se estava a passar comigo?

"Como te sentes meu amor?" Ele encostou-se ao meu lado na cama de maneira a que eu pudesse encostar a minha cabeça no seu peito sem me causar dor.

"Como nova" menti, a única coisa que eu queria era obter respostas.

"Então porque é que o Christian disse que te voltas-te a sentir mal" Perguntou num tom que não era de pergunta, era mais uma afirmação.

"Porque é verdade, eu senti-me mal e até vomitei mas foi antes, agora já me sinto bem principalmente porque estás aqui comigo." Entrelacei a minha mão na dele. Ele apertou a minha com força e isso deu-me coragem para perguntar.

"O que é que se passa comigo? Estou a morrer ou algo do género?" Só dizer aquelas palavras causava-me medo. Ele encarou-me com espanto e amor.

"Não, não se passa nada de mal contigo, quer dizer tu não estás a morrer nem nada do género." A voz dele indicou-me que havia um 'mas' a segui ao que ele tinha dito então eu continuei.

"Mas..?" Ele olhou para a janela, parecia-me ser de noite ainda.

"Rosa, minha rosa" ele encarou-me e vi amor nos seus olhos e preocupação e agonia e não aguentei mais as lágrimas. Ele olhou para mim surpreso.

"Porque estás a chorar Rosa?" ele estava a começar a ficar angustiado sem saber o que fazer ou como me fazer parar.

"Porque estou com medo, porque não sei o que se passa e ninguém me diz!" de repente senti-me tão pequena e tão frustrada... Eu só queria saber o que se passava!

Ele beijou-me na testa e encostou a minha cabeça no peito dele por breves instantes, depois encarou-me, limpou-me as lágrimas e sorriu, ele sorriu com aquele sorriso lindo e maravilhoso e genuíno que eu tanto amava nele. Mas porque é que ele está a sorrir? Como é que ele está a sorrir comigo a chorar neste estado? Eu devo ter parecido tão surpresa e confusa como me sentia porque ele beijou-me na testa e respondeu-me.

"Tu és tão maravilhosa, tão especial, tão única... Como é possível haver mais igual a ti?" Caramba ele não estava a ajudar, ele ainda me estava a deixar mais confusa! Mais iguais a mim? Quê? "Não sei se serei capaz, vai ser um desafio em tanto." Ok perdi-me completamente!

"Ah? mas do que é que tu estás a falar? mais iguais a mim? Olha seja lá o que isso for tem de ficar para depois, temos coisas sérias para falar!" E já que ele não me dizia o que se estava a passar eu resolvi dizer-lhe que senti náusea, coisa que só sentia na presença de Strigois "olha eu senti náusea! Nós temos de checar o perímetro temos de encontrar o Strigoi, ele tem de estar perto eu sei..." Ele beijou-me, sim ele beijou-me e interrompeu-me quando eu estava a dizer algo tão importante como aquilo, ele não podia. Eu parei o beijo bruscamente e encarei o com ar de choque.

"Mas o que é que estas a fazer? Não me ouviste? Há o Strigoi por aí!"

"Não há minha Rosa, descansa está tudo bem." E ele sorria que nem um parvo enquanto eu ainda o encarava com choque.

"Mas eu senti e eu nunca me engano!" Ele olhou para mim e a expressão dele, ele parecia um anjo o que me hipnotizou. Agarrou na minha mão e colocou a perto do peito dele.

"Desta vez estás enganada, muito enganada minha rosa, o não anda por aí nenhum Strigoi nem nada por enquanto."

"Por enquanto?" Lá estava eu confusa outra vez. Ele soltou uma gargalhada e olhou-me nos olhos.

"Minha Rosa, como me pude esquecer do quanto inocente podes ser?" Sorriu-me, puxou-me mais para perto dele o que deixou bastante ansiosa.

"Sim por agora, porque daqui a aproximadamente nove meses passaremos a ser 3."

O meu mundo virou de cabeça para o ar, 3? Passaremos a ser 3? Não não podia ser... Eu estava chocada, não eu estava mais que chocada, eu estava em pânico!

"OH DEUS EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA?" As minhas palavras ainda me chocavam mais e aterrorizavam de uma maneira que eu nem sabia onde é que me havia de enfiar.

"Sim estás minha Rosa." Ele brindou-me com um sorriso maravilhoso e foi aquela confirmação que decidiu que o meu corpo e mente iriam ausentar-se de novo.

A última coisa que me lembro foi ver a expressão do Dimitri a passar de felicidade para horror e de ter a ligeira impressão de ele estar a abanar-me e a gritar pelo meu nome.

"Rose! Rose que se passa? Rose!"

E tudo ficou a preto.

Acordei na minha cama com uma sensação de mau estar ligeiro, olhei à volta e vi Dimitri ajoelhado no chão a meu lado, Lisa estava sentada na cama do meu outro lado e atrás de Dimitri estava a minha mãe de pé a encarar-me com uma expressão que eu não gostava, não me sentia à vontade... Fazia-me lembrar da relação instável que tinha-mos antes.

"Como te sentes minha rosa?" A voz dele era como um calmante relaxante para mim, fazia-me esquecer tudo, mas tive uma estranha sensação que me estava a escapar algo, e esta má disposição estava a matar-me.

"Eu sinto-me bem um bocado indisposta mas bem, ah, porque é que estão todos aqui? Isto pode parecer coincidência mas eu tive um sonho muito estranho e tu até entravas nele e tudo e a Lisa também e..." A cara dele, o seu sorriso esperançoso e olhar compreensivo fizeram-me tapar a boca com as mãos para abafar um grito, olhe à volta e encarei a minha melhor amiga e a minha mãe e foi aí que eu percebi que eu não tinha sonhado e aquilo estava mesmo a acontecer.

"Não!" Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes desatar a chorar como uma garotinha. Dimitri tentou abraçar-mas eu afastei o, o que lhe causou choque e confusão mas mesmo assim ele voltou a insistir e eu gritei.

"NÃO! SAI EU NÃO QUERO ESTAR CONTIGO, SAI POR FAVOR!" Aquelas palavras magoavam-me tanto como eu tinha percebido que o magoavam a ele.

"Mas rosa..." O seu rosto mostrava tristeza e angústia mas o amor permanecia sempre neles.

"Por favor sai." Tentei soar o mais confiante que consegui mas fui forçada a virar-lhe a cara quando ele me tentou encarar, e então ele levantou-se com um ar derrotado e posso jurar que vi lágrimas nos seus olhos! E ele saiu.

Eu desatei a chorar, sentei-me e dobrei-me contra o meu corpo enterrando a cabeça nos joelhos e chorei, chorei até não ter mais lágrimas.

A minha mãe tinha ocupado o lugar onde antes estava Dimitri, ela tinha-se sentado ao meu lado e fazia-me festas na cabeça e dizia repetidamente 'calma vai correr tudo bem', Lisa permanecia no meu outro lado mas agora estava agarrada a mim e pude ver que também choramingava. Eu levantei a cabeça limpei o rosto e levantei-me da cama como uma seta, ignorando a tontura e má disposição. A minha mãe deu um pulo e tentou alcançar-me e vi que lisa também estava a vir na minha direção. Eu não podia permanecer na cama, não era deitada a chorar que eu ia resolver a minha vida, eu tinha de decidir o que queria fazer, se queria levar isto para a frente ou não e caso o fizesse tinha de ter noção das consequências que isso me ia trazer.

"Não." Elas pararam e olharam-se "chega de ficar aí deitada sem fazer nada da vida" eu tinha de lutar contra aquilo, tinha de me mexer, de me manter ocupada!

"Mas ainda agora estavas a chorar que nem uma maria madalena!" Disse a minha mãe com dúvida chapada no rosto.

"Por isso mesmo, não vou continuar assim não vou continuar a desperdiçar o meu tempo." Tentei soar séria. Mas a minha mãe tratou de destruir todos os meus progressos de me recompor.

"Mas tu não tens de estar assim, tu não tens de te sentir mal, sim é verdade que és muito nova e pouco experiente mas tu tens-me aqui," ela não percebia como eu me estava a sentir nem o motivo pelo qual eu estava a agir daquela maneira, e pela cara da Lisa ela partilhava a mesma ignorância "tu tens nos aqui e tens o Dimitri que..." e eu percebi que elas nunca iriam perceber.

"Não eu não tenho o Dimitri, eu até vos posso ter a vocês mas a ele não." A minha mãe estava de boca aberta sem saber o que dizer então lisa aproximou-se segurando as minhas mãos com o rosto cheio de compreensão e a voz cheia de amor.

"Rose ele está feliz, ele ainda esta meio confuso porque não sabe como é que isto aconteceu mas ele está realmente feliz e quer este bebé mais do que qualquer coisa." As palavras dela fizeram-me chorar e como se tivesse apanhado um choque dei um pulo para trás e soltei-me da Lisa. Elas não percebiam, não iam compreender muito menos depois de eu lhes contar.

"Eu não posso estar com ele, não assim..." Elas olhavam entre elas e para mim super confusas sem perceberem nada. Eu respirei fundo e larguei a bomba.

"Eu não posso ficar com ele porque não é correto nem justo atribuir-lhe uma responsabilidade que não lhe pertence." As duas ficaram estáticas a olhar para mim, Lisa parecia tentar perceber o que eu tinha acabado de dizer mas foi a minha mãe quem me surpreendeu.

"Adrian."

Lisa arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca na tentativa de tapar um gemido.

Eu encarei o chão na esperança de encontrar nele alguma resposta mas nada.

"Como pudeste ser tão burra?" Aquilo foi como um estalo, como é que ela podia estar a dizer aquilo? Se bem me lembro ela própria não ficou contra a minha relação com o Adrian, ela até confessou gostar dele e até disse que ele que ele me fazia bem! Ela não podia estar a falar a sério, ela não me podia dar uma descompostura não agora, era tudo o que eu não precisava neste momento!

"Burra? Eu namorava com ele, era mais que normal isso acontecer!" Eu nem sabia o que é que era normal entre nós, até eu ficava confusa com a minha relação com Adrian…

"Devias ter tido cuidado! Devias ter-te protegido!" Ela estava aos berros comigo, parecia que estava a falar para um novato que não fazia nada em condições.

"Falas como se a culpa fosse só minha! Como se eu tivesse feio isto sozinha!" Era impossível controlar a raiva que saia de dentro de mim, mas minhas palavras queimavam na minha garganta e a dor queimava no meu peito, a indisposição estava a aumentar e estava a deixar-me tonta e sem forças, mas eu tinha de ignorar isso, eu não me ia continuar a conter não podia guardar esta raiva toda dentro de mim.

"A culpa não é só tua mas tu mandas no teu corpo e tu fazes as tuas escolhas. Tu podias ter dito não!" Mas eu tinha dito não, e foi ao chegar a essa conclusão que eu tombei e caí de rabo no chão. Eu tinha dito que não, nós tínhamos parado a tempo acho eu, quer dizer eu tenho quase a certeza… nós já estávamos a meio do ato mas não houve tempo nem oportunidade para isso acontecer… A minha mãe e a lisa estavam ajoelhadas ao pé de mim examinando a minha cara enquanto eu estava a ponderar tudo aquilo até que após alguns minutos sem ter a certeza de como o dizer mas com toda a verdade na minha voz eu disse o.

"Mas eu disse que não." A minha voz estava baixa e calma, sem emoções com apenas duvida.

A Lisa olhou para mim "ele obrigou-te?" O choque na cara e entoação histérica na sua voz disse-me que ela não estava a brincar.

"Aquele filho da mãe não pode ter feito isso! Eu juro que o apanho e mato o!" A crueldade e raiva na voz da minha mãe causou-me medo e fez a minha indisposição aumentou.

"Não parem! Oiçam-me! Ele não me obrigou a nada!" Tentei levantar-me apoiando me nelas que logo se levantaram para me ajudar, elas não estavam a perceber nada.

"Como assim? Estás a dizer que disseste não e que ele não te obrigou e mesmo assim aconteceu?" Lisa soava confusa como aparentava estar.

"Sim, quer dizer não! Deus!" Como é que eu havia de explicar o que é que estava a acontecer?

"Rosemarie Hathaway explica-te!" A voz da minha mãe era como um chicote, ela eriçava-me os cabelos na nuca sempre que falava assim.

"Mãe, Lisa, isto pode parecer estranho dadas a s circunstâncias mas foi mesmo isto que aconteceu. Peço que me oiçam até ao fim e que não me julguem por favor." Elas olharam uma para a outra e depois encararam-me e ambas acenaram em forma de aprovação. Eu nunca que ia contar pormenores da minha vida intima a ninguém muito menos estes mas era a única maneira de lhes explicar o que tinha e o que não tinha acontecido, respirei fundo e comecei.

"Eu estive com ele na noite do assassinato da rainha Tatiana como ele tinha alegado, e bem, essa foi a primeira e única vez que realmente 'estivemos juntos'" Lisa olhou para mim e foi como se eu tivesse lido a sua mente 'porquê?' Eu não ia lhe ia explicar a ela nem à minha mãe porque é que nunca tinha ido para a cama com o Adrian, não só pelos fatos mas porque eu não precisava de ir tão fundo na explicação. Ignorei a dúvida da minha melhor amiga e continuei. "Nós tínhamos tido meio que uma discussão…" Agora foi minha vez da minha mãe me olhar com dúvida, e não eu também não iria dizer o motivo da discussão. Continuei. "E ele veio ao meu quarto para falar comigo sobre algo que nos ia ajudar a desvendar o mistério do pai da Lisa e depois de falarmos sobre isso começamos a falar sobre nós e meio que resolvemos as coisas e depois disso, bem as coisas foram acontecendo…" Consegui ver a desaprovação na cara da minha mãe e também encontrei alguma diversão na cara da Lisa que me deixou um bocado inquieta. "Estávamos aos beijos e aos amassos, e uma coisa leva a outra… As roupas foram saindo fora e quando meio que já tínhamos começado o ato eu lembrei-me de ser responsável e disse-lhe para parar, perguntei-lhe se ele tinha algum preservativo e quando ele me disse que não tinha eu disse que não queria continuar e ele respeitou." Olhei para a minha mãe e reparei que a desaprovação tinha desaparecido da cara dela mas ainda havia aquela dúvida e preocupação de mãe. Lisa estava normal, a diversão tinha desaparecido a cara dela e ela meio que estava orgulhosa.

"Eu disse que não, eu disse mesmo que não, fui responsável e…" e a minha voz desfaleceu, porque mesmo tendo dito que não e tendo sido responsável eu estava grávida e não havia volta a dar, eu tinha sido imprudente e a culpa era minha. Caí lentamente de joelhos no chão e olhei para a janela que estava ao meu lado, rastejei até ela, abri a janela e encarei a noite.

"Agora que tudo podia voltar a ficar realmente bem, eu estraguei tudo, eu voltei a estragar tudo e a culpa é minha." As palavras saiam da minha boca ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Olhei para o lado e vi a Lisa ajoelhada a meu lado, encarava a noite ao mesmo tempo que me respondia.

"As coisas não estão estragadas, apenas já não vão correr da forma planeada. Não podes negar felicidade a ti mesma só porque as coisas não são como estavas à espera, tu és forte, és uma lutadora e eu sei que vais arranjar uma maneira de lidar com isto."

"Eu não quero lidar com isto! Eu não quero isto, nunca quis isto para mim!" Sentia-me tão frustrada… Olhei mais para baixo a encarar a escuridão e dei com algo que me entristeceu ainda mais, Dimitri estava sentado contra uma árvore com as mãos no rosto, dava para ver que tinha estado a chorar e as suas mãos estavam vermelhas e magoadas. Lisa olhou para ele tal como eu e deu-me um toque no braço.

"Ele quer mesmo isto, mesmo sabendo que não é normal nem possível, ele quer" Lisa falava com cuidado e amor "ele está feliz, acha que é uma dádiva de Deus e um sinal de que realmente vocês pertencem e foram feitos para ficarem juntos." Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu não conseguia pensar em nada lógico então disse o que o meu coração sentia.

"Eu vou-lhe partir o coração." Aquela ideia magoava-me mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo naquele momento, qualquer dor que eu sentisse, um murro, um corte, um tiro, tudo isso seria nada comparado com a dor que eu estava a sentir naquele momento. Dimitri era o homem que eu amava, o homem pelo qual eu morreria se fosse preciso. E eu sentia que isto, isto ia contra tudo pelo qual ele lutava e acreditava.

"É preferível contares-lhe e só depois tirares conclusões." A vós da minha mãe era calma e compreensiva.

Segundos depois levantei-me e dirigi-me para a minha cama "preciso pensar, preciso de dormir" deitei-me na cama e cobri-me totalmente para não as poder encarar "não se preocupem que eu fico bem, só preciso de algum tempo.

Lisa chegou-se perto de mim e fez-me um leve carinho "claro, o que precisares." Depois dirigiu-se para a porta.

A minha mãe chegou perto de mim e beijou-me na cabeça e sussurrou ao meu ouvido "Podes ter agido e feito as coisas que eu não queria que fizesses mas, desta vez eu prometo que não te vou abandonar e que podes contar comigo para tudo." Era tão bom ouvir isso, sentir isso. Encarei a de lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu sei mãe, obrigada." Ela sorriu-me de volta e ambas saíram.

Cobri-me até só ter uma pequena parte da cabeça de fora, agarrei a almofada do Dimitri contra o meu peito e adormeci a sentir o cheiro dele.


	2. Chapter 2

**DOIS **

Quando acordei era fim de dia, quase pôr do sol e nem sinal do Dimitri no quarto, tentei afastar Dimitri dos meus pensamentos, sentia-me menos enjoada provavelmente por não comer à uma data de tempo. Sentei-me na beira da cama e levantei-me muito devagar para ver até que ponto eu consegui ir e movi-me até ao espelho da casa de banho. A boa notícia é que eu não estava tão fraca como pensava, a má notícia é que eu estava com um péssimo aspeto e necessitava mesmo de um banho.

Abri a água da banheira e deixei-a encher, enquanto tirava a roupa em frente ao espelho lembrei-me e olhei, para ver se dava para se notar mas não, a minha barriga continuava ligeiramente definida pelos abdominais que eu adquiri devido aos treinos que tive para ser guardiã, mas era estranho, eu sentia-me estranha e provavelmente até era psicológico mas eu sentia que havia algo a crescer dentro de mim.

Movi-me para dentro da banheira a pensar naquilo, eu percebi que não odiava o que estava a crescer dentro de mim, apenas não estava à espera e é normal, eu acho normal não estar de acordo com isto, caramba sempre fiz as minhas escolhas nunca deixei que ninguém escolhesse por mim em relação a nada e isto só me deixava irritada por não ter escolhido isto para mim. E dei por mim a pensar nele.

Eu não o odiava, apesar de ele me ter magoado da última vez que falamos eu não odiava o Adrian, e ele tinha tido motivos para me falar daquela maneira porque eu sim tinha o magoado, sem intensão mas tinha o feito. Como será que ele reagiria se soubesse disto? Provavelmente tentaria chegar a um acordo comigo de maneira a deixar-me a mim e à criança bem de vida sem ter de assumir nada. Ele não era irresponsável, não comigo mas eu sabia que ele não queria ser pai, simplesmente não estava nos planos dele, nem nos meus. Mas eu nunca o forçaria a nada, aliás pode não ser muito correto mas se eu pudesse nem lhe contaria nada. Eu sei que não era o que ele queria eu sei que lhe traria problemas então para quê contar-lhe e expolo a isto? Eu já lhe fiz mal que chegue, já lhe estraguei a vida que chegue.

Pode parecer egoísta da minha parte, pode até parecer que quero este bebé só para mim mas não e sinceramente não me interessa o que possa parecer aos outros porque no que depender de mim, ele nunca vai saber deste bebé.

E era assim que ia ser. Acabei o meu banho, vesti uma roupa confortável e saí para a rua sem fazer barulho. Estava com fome e já sentia alguma fraqueza mas eu precisava de apanhar ar e a luz do sol de certeza que me ia fazer bastante bem.

Não estava ninguém nos jardins, procurei uma árvore que estivesse coberta pela pouca luz do sol que ainda havia e sentei-me, era tão bom voltar a sentir o calor na minha pele mesmo estando quase a pôr-se era maravilhosa a sua força, já não sentia esta sensação à tanto tempo, ultimamente não tenho tido tempo para fazer coisas simples como estas. E de repente ouvi algo que atrás de mim que me alertou e me fez levantar e pôr em posição defensiva, virei-me e vi o.

Ao ver que era o Dimitri descontrai, ele estava com um pequeno sorriso na cara.

"Estava enganado ao pensar que te podia surpreender mais uma vez" ele sorriu mais e aproximou-se de mim deixando-me ansiosa.

"Eu disse-te, não me podes apanhar sempre de surpresa." E a lembrança da noite passada voltou a mim, o momento em que ele me apanhou de surpresa ao dizer-me que eu estava grávida. Ele aproximou-se mais de mim e agarrou na minha mão.

"Só gostava que visses as coisas boas de quando eu te apanho de surpresa." Ele puxou-me devagar e gentilmente para junto do corpo dele.

"Coisas boas?" eu perguntei sentindo-me familiarizada com o cheiro e a presença dele.

"Minha Rosa, nem tudo o que parece mau é realmente mau, nem tudo o que nós não estamos à espera é indesejado Rosa." Ele caminhava à minha volta sem nunca se afastar o seu corpo do meu, beijava-me o pescoço acariciava-me os braços e as costas e sussurrou ao meu ouvido "Há coisas que por muito más que pareçam não as devemos recusar porque elas vem por um motivo."

Eu sabia do que é que ele estava a falar, ele estava a falar do bebé que estava dentro de mim, mas porque é que ele insistia? Como é que ele podia insistir sabendo que era impossível isto estar-nos a acontecer?

Eu virei-me para o encarar "Qual é o motivo? Qual é o motivo para isto nos estar a acontecer?" vi a dúvida aparecer na cara dele então soube que tinha de continuar. "Se estamos bem agora como nunca antes estivemos qual é o motivo para isto estar a acontecer? Provavelmente Deus não nos queira juntos ou outra entidade qualquer mas o que não está certo é isto acontecer independentemente do motivo." Ele parecia em choque.

"Rosa porque estás a ser assim não negativa?" Ele agarrava-me pelos ombros e quase berrava comigo. "Porque estás a renegar o fruto do nosso amor, do amor pelo qual tanto lutamos?"

"Porque não é o fruto do nosso amor!" Eu não me consegui impedir de gritar e me soltar enquanto lhe dizia aquilo. Ele parou e continuou a olhar para mim, baixou os braços no que parecia desistência e eu afastei-me, virei-lhe costas a chorar comecei a andar lentamente sem ver para onde ia até que comecei mesmo a correr o mais rápido que consegui, eu não vi para onde estava a ir eu só precisava de sair dali.

Ouvi outros guardas a gritarem e ouvi o Dimitri berrar o meu nome mas eu não ia parar não ia voltar para atrás, eu não podia nem conseguia, alcancei o portão e saí a correr sem olhar para trás e sem me aperceber o que se estava a passar. Já um bocado longe dos portões eu senti uma pontada de náusea o que me fez parar de repente. Já estava quase de noite e o sol já não brilhava apesar de ainda haver claridade no céu. E a náusea aumentou e eu esforcei a vista e os sentidos para ver o que se estava a passar e fiquei pasma com o que vi. Era o Nathan.

Não podia ser verdade não podia ser ele, enquanto eu me debatia para perceber o que se estava a passar à minha frente eu senti uma dor aguda e caí redonda no chão, ele tinha-me soqueado na barriga e eu não tinha força para ripostar, então ele veio para cima de mim e cravou os dentes dele no meu pescoço causando-me uma dor infernal, até que de repente senti os dentes dele sair bruscamente de dentro de mim o que doeu ainda mais e me deixou a sangrar bastante.

Mal conseguia ver bem e quando finalmente consegui ver alguma coisa foi o rosto do Dimitri que apareceu no meu campo de visão, a cara dele mostrava pânico e raiva ao mesmo tempo ouvi alguém berrar

"Leva a para dentro e mantem a segura, nós tratamos deles." Aquela voz era da minha mãe.

"Não, não me leves eu não posso deixar a minha mãe aqui sozinha, eu tenho de a ajudar." Implorei tentando debater-me fracamente contra ele.

"Ela não está sozinha e não há nada de útil que possas fazer aqui, tu estas a esvaziar-te em sangue! Eu tenho de te levar para dentro para seres vista." Ele já me carregava e levava de volta quando enquanto eu gritava.

"Não eu não quero deixar a minha mãe ali! Eu não posso! Eu tenho medo de perde-la, eu não posso perde-la! Eu preciso dela." Eu estava a chorar que nem uma criança e ele parou e olhou para mim.

"Leva a para a enfermaria e não a deixes sair de lá até eu voltar, nem que tenhas de a amarrar à maca." Eu não sei para quem é que ele falou, só sei que me passou para o colo de outro guardião.

"Dimitri espera." Eu gritei para ele com a voz fraca o que fez ele virar-se e vir ter comigo e encarar-me.

"Por favor trás a minha mãe, eu preciso de vocês. Volta para mim por favor" Eu estava a chorar agarrada à mão dele "Volta porque eu preciso de ti, nós precisamos de ti. Eu não consigo fazer isto sem ti."

Ele encarou-me e eu vi esperança e amor nos olhos dele.

"Eu volto eu prometo que volto." Agarrou-me no rosto e encostou a testa dele na minha e disse.

"Eu amo-te e prometo voltar para cuidar de vocês."

Beijou-me e saiu a correr e eu, bem eu perdi os sentidos.

Escuridão e sangue ao meu redor, eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia identificar, não sei onde estava nem com quem estava só sei que estava com medo como nunca tinha estado antes. Ouvia a voz da minha mãe que me dizia "calma vai ficar tudo bem" e a de Dimitri "eu volto eu prometo que volto" até que de repente vi o Nathan com as presas de fora e aqueles olhos horrivelmente vermelhos a olhar para mim, com o rosto e as mãos manchadas de sangue. A voz da minha mãe era agora agoniante e desaprovadora "Como pudeste ser tão burra! Podias ter dito não!" aquilo doía mas o Dimitri foi quem me magoou mais "o amor acaba e o meu acabou".

"Não! Isto não é real não pode ser!" Eu berrava com todas as minhas forças enquanto Nathan ria. Eu tentei chegar a ele, tentei alcança lo mas não conseguia. Então algo me puxou de volta para longe daquele sonho horrível.

Abri os olhos e vi a Lisa com aquela cara compreensiva e por sinal cheia de perguntas para me fazer. Eu não me sentia muito mal apenas ou bocado tonta e cheia cheia de fome.

"Como te sentes? Tens dores? Estás indisposta? Precisas de algo..." Levantei a mão para que ela parasse, ela parou a olhar para mim expectante.

"Fome. Tenho muita fome, não como desde a última vez que me lembro, que já foi à algum tempo, e neste momento estou completamente faminta!" Havia qualquer coisa ali que me estava a deixar o apatite no auge, havia um cheiro ali super apetitoso, não como uma pizza ou um hambúrguer, mas havia algo ali que cheirava mesmo bem e me estava a deixar quase com água na boca.

"Pois se ela antes já comia como uma esfomeada então agora ainda vai comer muito mais, não é que ela tenha culpa, mas é uma boa desculpa." Virei-me e vi Christian com aquele sorriso provocador de quem estava à espera de uma resposta à altura, bem se fosse noutro momento eu até me incomodava a responder-lhe mas eu estava bastante ocupada a olhar à volta para perceber de onde vinha aquele cheiro tão apetitoso. Mesmo assim cumprimentei o.

"Hei Christian, é bom ver-te!" E continuei a olhar à volta que nem uma tolinha e eles os dois continuaram a encarar-me com ar confuso então eu perguntei.

"Malta há aqui alguma cozinha ou algo do género? É que está aqui um cheiro ótimo! Está mesmo a deixar-me com água na boca!" O Christian erguei uma sobrancelha e respondeu-me.

"Hm Rose, tu sabes onde estas?" Ele parecia cuidadoso com as palavras.

"Estou na enfermaria." Apesar de nunca ter estado na enfermaria da corte (que me lembre) eu consegui identificar os materiais e aquelas coisas todas que existem nas enfermarias.

"E sabes que para alem dos medicamentos e produtos de desinfecção e isso não há aqui mais nenhum cheiro certo?" Ele estava a olhar para mim como se eu fosse tolinha! mas que raio.

"Mas o cheiro não é de nenhuma dessas coisas, a não ser que agora hajam medicamentos com cheiro a comida ou algo delicioso como isso..." Eu continuei a olhar à volta à procura mas não encontrei nada, a enfermaria estava quase vazia só consegui ver um Mori que parecia estar à espera de algo ou alguém ao pé de um espaço tapado com uma cortina, havia também uma enfermeira que estava sempre a entrar e a sair desse espaço. E o cheiro parecia vir de lá, eu sentia o! É como se o cheiro deixa-se um rasto colorido no ar que me levava a olhar e aproximar do espaço tapado com a cortina.

Eu estava deitada na maca e estava presa, é isso eu estava presa! Eu queria lembrar-me porque é que eu estava presa mas eu não conseguia! Aquele cheiro não me deixava pensar não me deixava raciocinar! Eu precisava daquilo, seja o que fosse o meu corpo precisava daquilo!

"O que estas a fazer?" O Christian chegou-se para perto de mim para me impedir de me tentar soltar.

"Eu preciso soltar-me! Eu preciso de descobrir o que é aquele cheiro eu preciso dele!" A minha voz mostrava a necessidade do meu corpo, eu não estava em mim eu sabia que não estava, mas também sabia que não podia lutar contra isso, era o instinto. "Vem dali! Eu só preciso de ir ali eu só preciso de ver o que é!" E apontei para o espaço tapado.

Eles olharam-me em choque.

"O que é? O que foi?" Eles estavam a irritar-me e aquele cheiro estava a chamar-me e eu queria ir até ele!

"Esse 'cheiro' de que tu tanto falas vem, dali? Daquele espaço tapado?" A voz dele era lenta e cuidada, como se não soubesse o que dizer.

"Sim é! E está a chamar-me!" Olhei para a lisa e ela estava de olhos arregalados a olhar para mim com as duas mãos na boca e o Christian olhos para ela numa tentativa de pedido de ajuda para algo. E foi aí que eu me forcei a pensar, e só Deus sabe o quanto me estava a custar mas eu tinha de saber porque havia algo que não estava a bater certo e a cara dos meus amigos a olharem para mim como se eu fosse um bicho era a prova viva disso.

"O que está atrás daquela cortina?" A minha voz era um misto de curiosidade e necessidade, eu tinha de me controlar. Lisa deu um passo na minha direção e no que me pareceu um segundo, a cara dela estava cheia de compreensão e cumplicidade. Pegou na minha mão.

"Tens a certeza que esse cheiro que tu queres vem dali? Ela parecia uma adulta a falar com uma criança, e é claro isso fazia de mim a criança.

"Sim tenho, é como se eu conseguisse ver o rastro do cheiro no ar! é um fio encarnado como névoa e vem de lá até mim!" Ela acenou.

"Esse cheiro dá-te fome?"

"Eu acho que já estava com fome, eu lembro-me de já não comer à muito tempo mas sim esta cheiro ainda me dá muito mais fome..." Eu estava a ficar confusa com tantas perguntas, preste a explodir com tanta pressão... Era aquele cheiro a chamar-me e os meus amigos a questionarem-me!

"Mas o que é que se passa caramba?! Eu só quero ir lá ver o que é! Eu só quero ver que cheiro bom é este!"

"Não queres não, acredita que não queres e que o cheiro não é bom, pelo menos para ti não é e tu sabes isso, tu odeias aquele cheiro." Ah? Eu sei isso? Eu odeio aquele cheiro? Raios! Não odeio mesmo! Como é que ele podia estar a dizer aquilo?

"Como podes dizer que eu odeio uma coisa que me está a saber tão bem? Como sabes que odeio?" Eles nada disseram só olharam um para o outro e depois para mim. Lisa respirou fundo e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo eu interrompia.

"O que é que está atrás daquela cortina Vasilisa Dragomir!" O fato de eu ter usado o nome dela fez com que ela fizesse uma careta, mas mesmo assim ela voltou a respirar fundo.

"Rose, antes de mais não te passes. Tu acabas-te de ser atacada por um Strigoi e estás grávida de uma maneira um bocado estranha e bem, nada tem sido muito normal ultimamente por isso..."

"LISA!" Eu quase gritei! Caramba mas porque é que eles nunca podem ser diretos comigo?

"Pronto ok. Atrás daquela cortina está um Mori em fase de alimentação."

"Mas o cheiro não é de Mori nem de humano." Eu estava a tentar raciocinar mas não estava a chegar a lado nenhum.

"Não, Não é de Mori nem de humano porque nem está lá nenhum humano."

"Não está lá nenhum humano? Então como é que o Mori se está a alimentar?"

"Há Moris que não gostam de se alimentar através do dador, eles preferem nem saber que é o dador, e há outros que acham que os homanos não são dignos do prazer que uma mordedela causa... Por isso no início passam por uma fase de seleção onde provam vários tipos de sangue para escolherem o que mais lhes agrada e até podem juntar alguns ingredientes como ervas, molhos e isso."

"Está a haver uma seleção dessas e estão a misturar molhos ou coisas deliciosas?" Sim era essa a explicação!

"Não, o Mori que ali está não passou por essa fase porque ele gosta do alimento bem, natural, com o seu sabor."

"Não percebo, então de onde vem o cheiro, eu podia jurar que vem dali..."

"E vem, o cheiro vem dali."

"Como? Se não está lá nenhum molho nem nenhuma comida... Se não é do Mori só pode ser..." E foi ali que eu fiquei em choque e tapei a minha boca para não deixar fugir um gemido.

"O cheiro é do sangue aquecido que o Mori está a beber Rose." Christian tinha vindo para mais perto de nós.

"Não pode ser! Como é que eu posso achar bom o cheiro de sangue? Eu nunca gostei do cheiro nem sequer de o ver! Eu nem sequer gostava de ver a Lisa alimentar-se." E calei-me pois nunca lhe tinha confessado isso mas era a verdade, aquilo deixava-me enjoada, vê-la alimentar-se de humanos...

"Eu já tinha percebido, não tem mal..." Ela sorriu-me.

"O que é que se está a passar comigo? Porque é que eu quero sangue?" Aquilo estava a deixar-me enojada. Uma coisa é beberem de ti, outra coisa é tu beberes dos outros!

"Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para te responder a isso mas estive a ler uns livros por causa do que me contas-te a mim e à tua mãe e bem acho que pode ter haver com o bebé."

A minha mãe, estava a começar a lembrar-me do que tinha acontecido antes de vir para a enfermaria. Voltei a olhar em volta e não havia sinal de minha mãe nem do Dimitri. Uma angustia cresceu no meu peito. Lembrei-me de Nathan e do que ele me tinha feito, passei a mão no pescoço e senti um curativo pequeno o que me fez pensar que estava bem o suficiente para sair dali.

"Ajudem-me a soltar-me." Soei quase como se lhes tivesse a dar uma ordem.

"O que é que estas a fazer? Tu não podes sair daqui." Lisa estava a tentar impedir-me mas eu tenho a certeza que mesmo com fome a fraca eu conseguia ter mas força do que ela.

"Sim sim eu sei mas eu tenho de encontrar a minha mãe e o Dimitri, e eu não me sinto mal nem enjoada nem mesmo fraca." Esperava estar a ser suficientemente convincente.

"Tu não estás bem, tu perdeste muito sangue e precisas de repousar." A voz dela era imprudente e ansiosa.

"Eu perdi o quê? Eu sinto-me como nova, não tenho dores nenhumas!"

"Não sei se te lembras mas ainda à unas horas atrás tinhas um Strigoi agarrado ao teu pescoço e que quase to rasgou quando o Dimitri o separou de ti."

Eu lembrava-me disso mas ao passar a mão em cima do curativo eu não sentia absolutamente nada, nem ardor nem dor, nada... Respirei fundo e arranquei o curativo. Lisa quase parou de respirar e depois ficou embasbacada a olhar para o meu pescoço. Pus a mão e nada, eu não tinha nada, marcas de perfuração, cicatrizes, cortes nada!

"Mas que raio! Onde é que está a marca? Não estou a perceber! Eu estava a derramar sangue e agora nem uma marca nem um aranhão tenho?" O que é que se estava a passar comigo?

"Tu, tu não tens ai nada..." Lisa estava a gaguejar e parecia confusa. "E eu não te curei... Como é possível?" Eu ia começar a protestar e serrei os dentes o o Christian berrou.

"Rose! Os teus dentes!" Ele parecia admirado a apontar para a minha boca e depois a Lisa ficou de olhos arregalados a olhar para mim.

Eu passei os meus dedos pelos meus dentes e eu própria fiquei embasbacada. Eu tinha presas! Presas bicudas como os Mori!

"Mas como é que eu tenho presas? Eu sou uma Dhampir!" Eu estava a ficar assustada e não sabia o que fazer nem o que pensar. Eu só sabia que tinha de sair dali e procurar a minha mãe e o Dimitri, não é que ele pudessem saber o que se estava a passar comigo mas eu estava seriamente preocupada com eles.

"Não interessa! Soltem-me! Eu preciso sair daqui!" Eu estava a tentar rebentar a tiras algemas que me estavam a prender à cama e eu tinha certeza que se fizesse um bocado mais de força ia rebentar aquilo.

"Pára! Eu abro as mas pára por favor, eu não quero que te magoes." Ela estava preocupada comigo mas compreendia a minha causa.

"Pois realmente mais vale solta-la e ajuda-la do que deixa-la sair daqui enraivecida e com vontade de morder a alguém" Christian até podia achar piada ao que tinha acabado de dizer mas eu não tinha achado piada nenhuma e pela careta da Lisa ela partilhava a mesma opinião que eu.

"Continua a dar-me ideias que quando acabar de me soltar ainda te vou dar uma trinca." Ele parou de rir e pareceu perder a cor. "Agora vem aqui e ajuda-me para me soltar mais depressa!" Ele veio a correr e realmente ajudou-me a soltar-me.

Agora solta eu pude ir à procura de Dimitri e da minha mãe. Já era noite, e desconfio que à já algumas horas. Tudo estava pacífico lá fora tirando alguns guardas a mais, não havia sinal de Moris cá fora e os meus amigos pareciam hesitantes em seguir-me até aos portões mas não me deixaram sozinha.

"Tu não estavas na enfermaria?" Era um guarda algo e forte e eu estava a conhecer a voz, tinha sido ele a quem o Dimitri me tinha entregue.

"Onde está o Dimitri e a Jean Hathaway?" Eu parecia um relâmpago de tão mortífera que a minha voz estava.

"Tu não devias estar aqui. Estas fraca, foste gravemente ferida!"

"Pareço-te ferida?" Inclinei o meu pescoço para que ele pudesse ver o sitio onde eu supostamente tinha sido 'gravemente ferida'. Ele ficou embasbacado a olhar para o meu pescoço, mas rapidamente voltou a focar-se.

"Tenho ordens para te manter na enfermaria e tenciono cumpri-las." Ele endureceu e fechou os punhos caminhando na minha direção.

"Podes tentar mas duvido que consigas, porque eu vou passar por esses portões quer tu queiras quer não." Já me estava a pôr em posição de ataque pronta para me atirar a ele e foi então que ouvi aquela voz que eu conhecia tão bem.

"Não vai ser necessário, podes deixa-la passar." A voz dele estava calma.

Dirigi-me a ele levando o guarda à frente, ele estava ensanguentado e tinha feridas no rosto mas estava bem, alcancei o e beijei o de leve, ele abraçou-me com força contra o seu peito.

"Não devias estar aqui, devias estar a descansar."

"Eu estou bem." Apertei o com força.

"Dizes sempre isso Rosa."

"Estou a dizer a verdade! E por muito estranho que pareça podes comprovar com os teus olhos." Inclinei o pescoço e deixei o ver, ele parecia surpreso mas mesmo assim continuou.

"Mesmo que a Lisa te tenha curado continuas a precisar de descansar." O olhar dele prendia o meu, aquela preocupação por mim que eu tanto gostava.

"Eu não a curei." A voz dela estava limpa mas havia alguma duvida.

"Tu não a curas-te? Então quem foi?" Ele estava surpreso e tinha-me dado espaço para que me pudesse virar para encarar os meus amigos.

"Ninguém, ao que parece curou-se sozinha..." A voz de Christian era quase despreocupada, ele não acreditava muito em coisas impossíveis mas vindo de mim ele nem questionava muito.

"Como é possível...?" Dimitri estava a encarar-me e a examinar o meu pescoço enquanto eu olhava para ele com alguma diversão, ele ficava sexy.

"E as surpresas não ficam por aqui..." Eu não sabia como lhe havia de contar, estava a tentar juntar palavras para conseguir explicar-lhe até que ouvi a voz da minha mãe.

"Rosemarie! Tu estas bem minha filha?" Ela veio ao meu encontro e abraçou-me, eu odiava quando ela me chamava pelo meu nome mas dadas a circunstâncias eu não liguei e abracei a de volta.

"Sim mãe estou e tu como estás?" Ela estava igualmente ensanguentada mas ao contrário de Dimitri nenhum daquele sangue era dela, havia coisas em que nem Dimitri conseguia superar a minha mãe, o fato de ela ser pequena e muitas vezes ser subestimada pelos seus adversários muitas vezes jogava a favor dela.

"Eu estou bem, nós estamos todos bem e isso é que importa." Ela parecia feliz e até sorria, coisa rara visto que tinha acabado de sair de uma batalha. Ela olhou para os meus amigos e depois olhou para mim e deve ter encarado o meu pescoço e notado falta de algo porque ela até ficou branca.

"Rose onde está a marca de ferimento no teu pescoço?" Aproximou-se de mim e começou a examinar o meu pescoço de uma maneira muito mais minuciosa que o Dimitri, o que o fez rir e me deixou bastante envergonhada. Ela parecia aquelas mães super preocupadas que estão sempre em cima das crianças, e sim la estava eu, a criança.

"Pronto mãe já viste que eu estou bem, já todos viram que eu estou bem e antes que perguntes não foi a Lisa que me curou nem ninguém, incrivelmente eu curei-me sozinha e pronto estou bem." A minha mãe estava um bocado atordoada com tanta informação mas respirou fundo.

"Eu contigo nunca sei realmente o que esperar Rose."

Dimitri deu uma pequena gargalhada. "Nem ninguém, a nossa Rosa é uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas boas." 'Caixinha de surpresas boas' pois sim, eu não precisava de um laço mental, bastou-me olhar nos olhos da minha melhor amiga para perceber que ambas sabíamos que quando eles soubessem o resto das 'surpresas boas' ia haver muita confusão...

Christian interrompeu a minha tagarelice mental e acabou com a minha telepatia com a Lisa mas sinto que foi melhor assim. "Bem minha gente, acho melhor parar-mos de falar de como a Rose é uma caixa de surpresas" Encarou-me a mim e à Lisa e aí eu quase pensei que ele também podia ter estado envolvido na nossa telepatia! " acho melhor irmos indo para ver se ainda vamos a tempo da hora de jantar."

"Sim, Sra. Jean vá indo com o Christian e vão nos guardando lugares que eu, a Rose e o Dimitri temos de passar pela enfermaria antes." Brindou a com um sorriso e com um olhar super penetrante, a minha mãe acenou e virou costas e foi com o Christian.

"Diz-me que não acabas-te de usar compulsão na minha mãe."

"Teve de ser se não ela ia querer saber onde íamos e o que íamos fazer, desculpa."

"Mas nós não vamos à enfermaria?" Dimitri perguntou confuso.

"Vamos." Lisa disse com um sorriso torto.

"E o que vamos lá fazer?" Eu tinha quase a certeza que não queria saber a resposta a esta pergunta mas tive de perguntar, é aquela coisa do ciclo vicioso das perguntas e respostas...

"Alimentar-te."

"O quê?" Dimitri parou e ficou surpreso a olhar para nós. Eu aproximei-me dele e agarrei nas mãos dele.

"Quando eu te disse que haviam mais surpresas, esqueci-me de mencionar que não eram assim tão boas como o facto de eu me conseguir curar sozinha..." Eu não sabia como lhe havia de dizer aquilo e procurei alguma ajuda na minha melhor amiga que me socorreu logo de seguida. Aproximou-se e tocou no braço de Dimitri.

"Dimitri ela, bem olha eu não sei como te explicar mas ela está com os sintomas iniciais de Mori no que diz respeito a beber sangue pela primeira vez"

Eu não sei se ele tinha percebido o que ela disse mas se eu estivesse no lugar dele não tinha percebido nada... E a cara dele fez-me pensar que ele não tinha percebido nadinha... Suspirei e disparei.

"Quando eu acordei na enfermaria eu senti um cheiro que achava ser super delicioso, despertou-me o apetite mas não se parecia com nenhum tipo de comida que eu já tivesse comido então eu continuei a tentar ver de onde vinha e após muita luta e perguntas da caca" lancei um olhar chato à minha melhor amiga e depois encarei o outra vez "eu até via o rastro do cheiro com uma névoa encarnada! Mas depois a Lisa disse que era sangue e perdeu a piada toda mas eu continuava a ter vontade e vontade." de certa maneira sentia me envergonhada.

"Minha Rosa não tens de te sentir assim, eu sei o que é sentir vontade de sangue e só ver isso à frete." Ele sorria-me mas eu conseguia ver a tristeza no rosto dele.

"Temos de ir agora para que ninguém apareça a meio da tua refeição." Credo odeio que ela lhe dê nome de 'refeição'.

"Não me agrada nada esta ideia." Estava a sentir-me enojada psicologicamente porque todo o meu corpo vibrava quando ouvia a palavra sangue e eu não estava nada habituada a esta reação.

"Já falas-te com alguém para o preparar, hum num recipiente ou algo do género?"

"Bem eu ainda não tomei essa medida porque ela pode escolher como o quer fazer..." Ela não me ia ajudar desta vez eu sentia o, parei em frente a ele encarando o e agarrei no dedo indicador dele e levei o às minhas presas. Ele ficou de boca aberta super surpreso.

"Como é que isto pode estar a acontecer? Desde quando é que tu tens presas?" Ele não parecia muito animado, era mais assustado e impressionado que outra coisa qualquer o que me fez começar a sentir-me um bocado mal. Saí da frente dele e continuei a andar, a Lisa reparou em como eu me sentia e continuou a falar por mim. Há coisas que não são precisas ter-se um laço mental e ler os pensamentos e sentimentos uma da outra, há coisas que se sente e se sabem porque se é melhor amiga.

"Nós ainda não sabemos bem, só sabemos que pode ter haver com o bebé."

Chegamos ao nosso destino, a Enfermaria estava deserta mas ainda havia um Mori que estava a acabar de se alimentar com um humano.

"Vamos esperar que o Mori acabe e vais ter de te alimentar dele." 'DELE' ela referia-se ao humano?

"Eu não sei se sou capaz Lisa! Quer dizer é um humano! E eu sou uma Dhampir ou era..." Eu estava a ficar aterrorizada com a ideia de ter de morder alguém, eu nunca o tinha feito.

"Vai correr bem, só tens de te controlar e beber apenas o quanto bastar, é simples vais ver." Ela brindava-me com um sorriso e satisfação assustadores, credo.

"Eu vou estar lá para te apoiar." ele sorriu-me e puxou-me para ele.

"Ai não vais não!" Eu nunca deixaria que ele me visse a beber sangue de alguém!

"Porquê? É uma coisa natura Rose." Lisa não estava a ajudar caramba.

"Natural para ti que és Mori! Eu neste momento nem sei o que sou!" A frustração estava a atingir-me.

"Tu és a mulher que eu amo e sabes disso e isso basta-me. Se isto vai fazer parte da tua vida eu quero e devo estar presente." Beijou-me de leve "não importa o que tu faças ou digas, eu vou estar aqui para ti, agora e para sempre minha Rosa.

Ele conseguia sempre fazer-me sentir tão bem, tão única... Ele era perfeito para mim e eu só me sentia perfeita com ele e ele tinha razão, aquilo ia fazer parte da minha vida tal como ele por isso eu podia nem devia fazer separações.

"Está na hora." Lisa disse caminhando para dentro do espaço tapado pela cortina e nós segui-mo la. Ela olhou penetrantemente para o enfermeiro que levava o humano e disse. "Vais deixar esse humano aqui e vais dormir uma cesta para a sala do material médico e só voltas daqui a uma hora para vir buscar o humano. Nunca comentarás nada com ninguém e nunca nos viste aqui certo?" o enfermeiro acenou. "Agora vai." Ele virou costas e foi fazer o que lhe tinham ordenado.

"Credo tu pareces mesmo mandona quando usas compulsão."

"Acabei de te fornecer jantar e tu agradeces chamando-me mandona? Onde estão as boas maneiras da minha melhor amiga?" Ela parecia cansada mas a hora de alimentação dela estava quase a chegar e ela ia conseguir aguentar até lá.

"Onde sempre estiveram acho eu." Respondi-lhe e encarei o humano alimentador de estava diante de nós, era um senhor nos seus 40 e poucos anos.

Dimitri veio até mim e acariciou-me no braço.

"Tu és capaz, e alem disso tu sabes que precisas disto e sabes que não estas a fazer nada de mal, é a lei da vida."

"Não da minha, esta vida não é a minha, nada disto é a minha vida."

"Tudo isto é a tua vida, podes não ter sido tu a escolher mas é a tua vida e como te disse antes, não é por isso que vais deixar de a viver." Encostou a testa dele à minha. "E eu vou estar ao teu lado para viver-mos e desfrutar-mos esta vida juntos."

Eu não sabia o que pensar nem o que dizer, naquele momento eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa.

"Amo-te Dimitri Belikov."

Ele sorriu.

"Amo-te Rosemarie Hathaway." E beijou-me.

"Desculpem interromper mas temos de ser rápidos." Ela parecia constrangida por nos ter interrompido mas tinha razão.

Eu aproximei-me do humano, sentei-me na cadeira e agarrei no braço dele, respirei fundo e cuidadosamente aproximei o braço dele da minha boca.

"Lembra-te, bebe só o quanto baste." A voz dela era calma mas fez-me lembrar de algo que me causou arrepios e larguei o braço do humano.

"Eu não consigo, não sou capaz! E se eu beber todo o sangue dele e me transformar num Strigoi?!" O medo estava a apoderar-se de mim e eu estava a entrar em pânico.

"Calma Rosa isso não vai acontecer, é preciso tu quereres isso para isso acontecer." Ele tinha-se ajoelhado ao meu lado.

"Quando tu estas a beber o teu corpo continua atento ao que se passa à tua volta e quando o teu organismo percebe que bebeste sangue suficiente avisa-te e meio que começa a dizer-te que não quer mais, é uma sensação parecida a quando estamos cheios." Ela aproximou-se e finalizou. "Não precisas de te preocupar e faz apenas o que te disse, bebe só o quanto baste." E sorriu.

Eu voltei a agarrar no braço do humano respirei fundo, encostei o braço à minha boca e mordi o, e aquela era uma das melhores sensações que tinha tido até hoje. O Sangue a inundar a minha boca cheio de vida e de sabor, tão doce que era, tão ofegante e desejosa que me deixava... Bebi e bebi e continuava a saber tão bem... Até que senti uma estranha sensação de enjoou, não sei se era aquilo que a Lisa estava a falar mas realmente era a minha deixa para parar.

Larguei o braço do humano e fiquei surpresa quando o enjoou continuou e desta vez ainda mais forte. Levantei-me e corri para o balde do lixo e vomitei.

"Não sabia que era normal vomitar-se da primeira vez que se bebe." Credo que nojeira eu tinha feiro no balde do lixo.

"E não é, quer dizer eu não vomitei... Há pois espera, é normal para ti."

"Porquê?" Ótimo, sempre a fazerem-se sentir especial/anormal.

"Estás grávida." E lá estava o sorriso parvo na cara deles.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRÊS**

"Dimitri não querendo fazer de ti meu criado, tira esse saco de lixo daí!" Ya aquilo estava feio mas também não era preciso tanto drama!

"Oh Lisa é só sangue no lixo.." Eu mesmo que não gosto de sangue acho normal encontrar sangue no lixo de um hospital...

"Não acho que achariam normal ver uma proporção daquelas de sangue num lixo mesmo ao lado de um dador que, aparentemente esteve ali durante mais tempo do que devia. Sabes que a corte é muito mais exigente e minuciosa que a nossa escola e não iriam descansar até ter a certeza de que tudo estava bem." Credo ao falar assim até parece que isto é algum laboratório de armas biológicas ou algo do género em que os cientistas tem montes de cuidados e são super minucioso com tudo o que fazem e em entender tudo o que acontece..

"Como te sentes Rose?" Ele estava sereno e caminhava de mão dada comigo.

"Sinto-me bem. Mais forte, com menos fome, não tão enjoada.. Mas sinto-me estranha.." Ele parou e encarou-me com preocupação.

"Estranha como? Estás a sentir-te mal?"

"Não, apenas sinto-me estranha com isto tudo que tem acontecido.." Ele descontraio e eu sorri "às vezes pareces um tontinho com tanta preocupação por mim" mimei-lhe o rosto.

"E depois eu é que não tenho boas maneira não é melhor amiga? Ele quase morre de preocupação por ti e tu chamas-lhe 'tontinho'?" Eu estava a preparar-me para dar resposta à brincadeira da minha melhor amiga quando o Dimitri me interpelou.

"É complicado não morrer de preocupação e até mesmo parecer um tontinho quando se trata da nossa razão de vida." Ele olhou para mim e eu corei, os olhos dele estavam a brilhar e a irradiar o amor que ele sentia por mim e as lágrimas estavam a vir-me aos olhos, toquei-lhe na cara pronta para o beijar em resposta até que a minha melhor amiga disse a única coisa que não devia ter dito.

"Acho que vocês vão ser excelentes pais." Olhei para ela de olhos arregalados. A sério que ela tinha de dizer aquilo naquele preciso momento? Quer dizer a altura não era a melhor mas naquele momento, hora, minuto e segundos? A minha melhor amiga não podia ter tido pior timing!

Tirei a mão do rosto do Dimitri e continuei a andar em frente deixando os para trás, tendo a ligeira impressão de ter causado preocupação a Dimitri e algum desespero em Lisa. Eu sei que ela não tinha dito aquilo com má intenção, eu sei que foi com a melhor intenção do mundo mas eu não estava pronta para ouvir nada do género, eu não estava pronta para falar do assunto muito menos para ouvir aquilo.

Alcancei a porta da entrada para a sala de refeições abrindo a lentamente para que a diferença de entrada entre eu e eles não fosse muita, Alcancei a mesa onde a minha mãe e o Christian estava sentados a comer e dirigi-me para lá.

"Filha como te sentes? Demoraram tanto tempo que nós já terminamos a nossa refeição." A minha mãe já estava limpa e reparei que tinha uma ligeira negra no rosto, decidi nem dar importância a isso, era o melhor conhecendo a como conheço.

"Tivemos a tratar de umas coisas na enfermaria" olhe para Christian e ele estava a entender de que coisas estava a falar, redirecionei o olhar para a minha mãe esperando não parecer nervosa como me sentia por estar a falar deste assunto "por causa da minha alta e isso tudo, mas já está tudo feito."

Lisa e Dimitri tinham chegado o que me fez mudar de posição na cadeira.

"Ah aí estão vocês! Vejo que já terminaram a vossa refeição, pena.. Peço desculpa tê-la feito esperar Sra. Hathaway." A voz de Lisa estava limpa e calma.

"Não tem problema, a Rose já me explicou o porquê da demora e alem disso o Christian foi uma boa companhia" Christian sorriu genuinamente "mas bem se me permitem agora eu tenho de ir, há assuntos a tratar devido ao incidente de à umas horas atrás." Levantou-se e veio até mim. "Qualquer coisa que precises manda chamar-me filha." eu sorri.

"Não precisa de se preocupar Sra. Hathaway, eu cuido da nossa Rose" Dimitri parecia confiante e até mesmo paternal.

"Cuida por dois se fizeres favor, e tu Rose atenção que ainda estas sob necessidade de descanso e cuidados, nada de te armares em.. Em ti mesma. Vá meninos tenham um bom resto de noite." Todos dissemos boa noite e a minha mão foi embora deixando-me com a minha tagarelice mental.

"Só faltava mais esta. Agora vão-me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança? É que realmente não podia ser pior.. Primeiro estou gravida sem o meu próprio consentimento, depois pareço uma coisa estranha em constante mutação e agora ainda me querem tratar como se eu fosse uma criança? o raio que vão!

Levantei-me da mesa abruptamente o suficiente para fazer com que todos na mesa se calassem, e sem dar satisfações virei costas e saí da sala.

"Rose que se passa?" Dimitri tinha vindo a correr atrás de mim até à rua, segurou-me na mão e chegou-se a mim.

"Nada eu só preciso de estar sozinha, são muitas coisas novas de uma vez, a minha cabeça está a girar, o meu mundo está de pernas para o ar e eu não seio o que fazer nem o que pensar."

"Eu não te vou deixar sozinha nunca, e agora está definitivamente incluído nisso Rose" Ele não estava a ser controlador, estava apenas preocupado e devido a tudo o que tem acontecido ultimamente é perfeitamente compreensível.

"Eu não tenciono fugir nem nada do género, só não quero estar lá dentro.." Ele encarou-me e tocou-me no rosto.

"Sabes que a Lisa não disse aquilo por mal não sabes?"

"Claro que sei, eu não estou chateada com ela, apenas ainda não consigo falar sobre isso, ainda é recente e confuso.." Ele acenou e sorriu.

"Deixa-me ir buscar algo para comer-mos e depois saímos daqui." Eu acenei e ele sorriu, beijou-me e correu para dentro.

De súbito senti uma sensação estranha, como se de repente tivesse ficado cheia de sono e super cansada.. Tive de me sentar num banco do jardim e fazer um grande esforço para manter os olhos abertos. Mas que raio? Fosse o que fosse estava a deixar-me com uma dor de cabeça horrível por estar a lutar contra aquilo.

"Estás bem?" A voz dela era preocupada mas ao mesmo tempo calma.

"Sim estou, apenas sinto-me um bocado cansada e com dores de cabeça horrível."


End file.
